


it's about time

by soitgoes



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: F/M, Five never jumps to the future au, Pseudo-Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 20:27:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20431949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soitgoes/pseuds/soitgoes
Summary: fiveya week - round one - day 3: timea pointless drabble about Five and Vanya giving a poor, unsuspecting tutor hell





	it's about time

**Author's Note:**

> sometimes I can write things other than dark fic.....but don't get used it
> 
> [insert "she has the range" meme here]

“It's about time!"

The sudden outburst causes John Lambert's attention to cut to Five. He’s about to admonish the errant teen for disturbing the class before there’s a click and creak from the other side of the room. The door to the classroom is cracked open ever so slightly, just enough for a small figure to peak head and shoulders through the doorway. A young girl smiles apologetically over at him and opens her mouth to say something just as he too is about to usher her in. Neither of them get a word in before Five interrupts. 

“You're late," he grumbles and waves the girl over.

Half a second later the door creaks open wider and a young girl inches into the room. This must be Vanya. Or as his employer probably would have referred to her, Number Seven. When Lambert had first been offered the position to be a private tutor of foreign literature and in the employ of a billionaire no less, he had been overjoyed. Lambert is fresh out of college and the commission Hargreeves offers is better than anything he could have hoped for,but he realizes quickly that there's more to the position than he first assumed.

Vanya is a tiny slip of a girl, ordinary and mousy. It’s the first time he’s seen her. She’s oddly absent in the few family pictures that are scattered throughout the Hargreeves mansion and she hadn’t been present when he had first been introduced to the children three days ago. Hargreeves had lined them up and introduced Lambert’s new pupils, referring to them only by numbers. He thought it was a joke, some sort of Sound of Music reference but after this brief introduction both he and the children are dismissed and Hargreeves says no more on the matter. It’s the chimp, Pogo, who tells Lambert their names, Luther, Diego, Allison, Klaus, Ben, and that there is one other that he had yet to meet, Vanya. The only one who lacks a second moniker is Five.

He learns in passing from the other tutors about Five. Brilliant and charismatic, a literal genius but a smarmy little bastard. During his first lesson with the children, the little twerp had barrelled question after question and incendiary comments at Lambert. Thankfully, he’s been silent today, at least until the arrival of the seventh Hargreeves child. 

"You must be, Vanya,” he says to the girl, deciding to ignore Five’s outbursts. “Your - uh...Mr. Pogo informed me that you’d be late today. Please have a seat."

She nods but instead of going to the empty desk near the door she bypasses it entirely and makes a beeline clear across the room to where Five is seated. Then, with no preamble, she takes a seat on her brother’s lap. For a moment, Lambert thinks this must be some kind of prank, a joke that they are all in on. He glances around at the rest of the children for some trace of humor but they are dutifully focused on their reading. Looking back at the pair, he finds they have shifted slightly. Vanya is now stradling Five’s right thigh and is leaning forward on her elbows. Her hair falls forward, blocking her expression. Five has his right arm around her, his chest flush against her side. 

“Ahem,” Lambert grunts.

Neither seem to notice. Five murmurs something to her then points to a line in the open book on the desk in front of them. Vanya nods as Five, with the arm that’s around her, pulls the hair that’s fallen around her face over her shoulder. From there, his right hand trails down the center line of her back before finding its final resting spot on the small of Vanya’s back. 

Lambert clears his throat again this time louder and more insistent. 

“Yes?” Five replies nonchalantly.

Lambert narrows his eyes at Five but it’s the girl’s attention he’s trying to get. 

“Miss Vanya,” he says and her attention snaps up from the page to him. “Please have a seat at  _ your  _ desk.”

This elicits a confused look from the girl. The rest of the siblings continue their reading, uninterested in the unfolding spectacle. Vanya glances at Five, who still has that penetrating gaze trained on him, then back to her book.

“This  _ is  _ Vanya’s desk,” Five says a wide smirk forming on his face.

This throws Lambert for a moment but he’s taught teenagers for years and he’s quick to volley back a reply.

“Then  _ you  _ will return to  _ your  _ desk, Number Five.”

Five’s smirk doesn’t falter. In fact, it only grows wider.

“This is my desk too,” he says. “That desk is mine and this desk mine. They are both mine and they are both Vanya’s.”

Lambert glances at the rest of the children. They are still engrossed in their reading, unfazed by Five’s antics.

“What’s yours is mine and what’s mine is yours. Right, sis?” he says merrily to who Vanya nods distractedly, her eyes still trained on the reading.

With that, Five wraps his long arms around Vanya’s middle and squeezes tightly. He pulls her with him as he leans back contentedly in his chair. Vanya’s own hands come to rest naturally on his. Her eyes never once leave the pages in front of her just like the rest of the siblings. Only Five is looking up at him, leveling him with a trenchant stare. Lambert’s dealt with difficult students before but none like Number Five. 

In truth, he finds the kid downright frightening. All of them should be terrifying to him. He knows from the tabloids what these kids are capable of, has seen pictures of the aftermath of their “justice” but it is hard to think of any of these well-behaved adolescents as vigilantes. The only one that gives Lambert the creeps is Five, who’s eyes seem to give off a predatory vibe even when discussing something as harmless as Hugo. Still, Lambert is unwilling to back down.

“You will separate yourselves.  _ Now,  _ Number Five.”

His stern tone causes the rest of the Hargreeves children to finally look up from their reading. They all stare at him but Lambert has his eyes trained on Five who doesn’t break eye contact even as he turns his head to whisper something in his sister’s ear. It isn’t until Lambert hears a small ‘um’ that his attention shifts away from Five to Vanya, still comfortably leaned against her brother’s chest. He notices that Five’s hands has shifted from her middle to her lap. They sit loosely upon her thighs as if it is the most normal thing in the world. A light blush colors the girls cheeks as she speaks. 

“May I go to the bathroom?” she asks politely.

It’s such a sudden shift in tone that he has to take a moment to stare blankly at her before replying.

“You just got here.”

“But...I really have to go,” she insists.

Vanya stares up at him with large, round mournful eyes. He feels as though he’s just kicked a puppy and after a couple seconds he relents.

“Go.”

At the very least it means she’s no longer straddling her brother’s thigh and the rest of the class can get back to the lesson. However, as soon as Vanya is out the door, Five rises from his seat and begins to make his way across the classroom. He gets as far as opening the door before Lambert can catch his bearings and call out.

“And where exactly are you going, Number Five?”

“Where do you think?” Five replies coolly, turning that too-wide smirk on him.

But it’s different than before. Gone is the humor and boyish gaiety and replacing it is something sharper, predatory. It sends a shiver down Lambert’s spine. Before Lambert can get a word in, Five slips out the door leaving him slack jawed and without words. He scrambles to continue the lesson and he is glad that neither Five nor Vanya return for the rest for the rest of the class. 

The next day, he walks into the room to find them seated together again but this time it’s Vanya on the seat and Five in her lap. It’s shocking and frankly comical. Five is already a good head above Vanya and their current seating arrangement only serves to exaggerate their natural height difference. Lambert has to hold back a bark of laughter. 

“Hey, Mr. L, is this better?” Five jeers. 

He’s back to playful it seems. And though Lambert is still concerned, he’d rather not have a repeat of yesterday. So he rolls his eyes and tells them all to open their books. He figures, there are some battles you just can’t win.

  
  



End file.
